I Want to Call You 'Misaki'
by ichigo akira
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [Kotarou x Misaki Pairing] [Kotarou's POV] I've never thought I'd fall in love with Suzuhara Misaki... I really want to tell her... But how?


Hiya! It's my first Angelic Layer fic. Hope you like it! ^^ Everyone loves the Misaki x Ohjirou couple, but I think Misaki x Kotarou is the best! Anyways, this is Kotarou's POV. Plz r&r!

Gomen ne for my English. I know it's bad, but plz forgive me... T.T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Angelic Layer and everything else in the fic, though I wish I could own Kotarou!

[Angelic Layer] [I Want to Call You 'Misaki'...]

It was a nice morning, although the sun still shining shyly. I was walking to my class slowly realizing that I'd arrived too early at school.

"Kotarou!!" shouted a girl when I entered the classroom. I felt my heart racing, and my face was bright red. "Ohayou gozaimasu!!"

"O-o-o-o-hayou, S-s-s-s-Suzuhara-san..." I replied nervously, then ran away to outside of the classroom leaving her who was wondering why I ran away from her. _'Damn! Damn! Damn! Why do I feel nervous every time I see her face? Every time I hear her voice? Every time I think of her? Argh!! Why?? Why??'_

"'Coz you're falling in love with Misaki-chi," I suddenly heard my friend's voice, Tamayo.

"Nani?!?" I exclaimed as Tamayo smiled. "Tamayo... You've got to be kidding me. She's... She's my friend, just like you! I-I don't... I don't _love_ her or something!"

"Oh, yes you do!" she giggled. "'Oh, why do I feel nervous every time I see her face? Or hear her voice? Why?' Hehe... I'd never known you're such a romantic person, Kotarou-chan!"

My cheek became even redder that time. "I never have, Tamayo. It's just that... Wait a sec... Did you just read my mind?"

"It was shown in your face. Y'see, it's obvious."

I blushed after hearing that. "OK, I must admit... I do-"

"Love her?" cut Tamayo with her dreamingly eyes.

"Yes! Ah!!!! I mean- No!!!" I blushed deeply. Why the hell did I say yes?! "No! I don't... *clears throat* _love her... But I-"_

"Like her?" asked her again.

"Y-No!! No! No! I-"

"Falling in love with her?"

"Will you stop cutting me off?" I shouted. That had done it. She was all quiet. "Ah... Tamayo, gomen ne... For shouting at you..."

"Don't worry, that's okay!" Tamayo said. "Go on!"

"OK... Uhhh... So... Umm... OK, see, when I'm with you I feel happy. I mean, 'coz you're my friend. And... Well, she is, too, but..." I looked down. "When I'm with her... When I see her... I feel... Different."

"Uh-huh..."

"I was just wondering... Tamayo, do you know why?"

"You are so childish, Kotarou-chan!" she grinned. "Like I said, you're in love with her!"

I felt my heart stopped beating. "Na... Nani? So I... I..."

"Go Kotarou-chan! You've finally found your first love!!"

My face was bright red by now_. 'Am I? Am I really in love with... her?'_

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

"Go for it. Believe me, she'd say 'yes' for sure," whispered Tamayo as we entered the classroom.

"Ah, Kotarou-chan, Tamayo-chan, there you are. The bell has rang but you two weren't here yet, so I'm kinda worried."

"Well, don't worry, Misaki-chi! 'Coz Ms. Keiko isn't coming today!" said Tamayo happily.

"But we're going to have a substitute teacher, aren't we?"

"Well, according to Kotarou-chan's information, we're kinda having a free class right now!" Tamayo replied.

"Really? How did you know, Kotarou-chan?"

I looked down when I heard my name was called by Suzuhara. "Ha... Hai..."

"You can trust him, you know. Anyways, since Kotarou-chan has _SOMETHING_ to tell you, Misaki-chi, I'm gonna leave you two alone, okay?" And before I could say another word, she disappeared from the class. '_Damn her.'_ I said without a sound.

"So? Kotarou, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Errr... N-nothing.... N-nothing really important, actually. I just... I... Well I want to ask you... If you can... Umm..."

"Yeah?"

"If you can-"

"Suzuhara-san, Mr. Kesuki called you!" a friend of hers, Megumi, said.

"Ah... Hai! Gomen ne, Kotarou-chan, I think I've got to go. Maybe we can talk later, okay?"

I froze.

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

"Ahhh, you almost said it to her! If only that Megumi didn't disturb you..." Tamayo said as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"It's okay, Tamayo, It actually wasn't her fault anyways," I replied.

"Speaking about it, your dear love is here!" Tamayo whispered. I instantly turned back, looked at a girl who was walking towards us.

"Kotarou-chan! Tamayo-chan! Wait up!" She waved her hand to us. We stopped. I could feel my cheek became red.

Tamayo asked her, "So? Why did Mr. Keisuki call you earlier?"

"Well... I kinda haven't finished my science project yet, because I've been very busy with Angelic Layer, you know..."

"Wasn't it due last Tuesday? It's Friday already. Why didn't you tell me about it? I could probably help you," I offered a help.

"Really? That's so nice of you! Well, I kinda need help with the assignment. The project itself was finished yesterday..." Suzuhara explained. "But the assignment it's really hard, and I couldn't do it even though I tried."

"Well... Maybe I can come over to your house to help you out, Suzuhara-san," I said. 

"Na... Nani?" I looked at Suzuhara's face, which looked a little red. _'She's so kawaii... Argh! Why do I keep thinking of these things??' _I thought.

"But... Well, probably I'm not going to be a great helper though, since I'm not that good at science..."

"That's okay! Arigatou gozaimasu, Kotarou-chan!"

"Umm... Well... What time should I be there, then?"

"Since tomorrow's Saturday, how about 11? Shouko-san's not going to be home by then, so she wouldn't tease us!" she laughed.

"Huh? Does she always teas you or something?" I asked, confused.

"Not always, but sometimes, yeah. Remember when you wanted to show me your karate skill? [A/N: Manga chapter 11] She said..." Suzuhara then blushed madly for no reason.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"N-nothing... Um... Oh yeah!! I'll prepare lunch for you tomorrow, Kotarou-chan!" she tried to change the topic.

I felt a little disappointed, but in the other hand, I didn't want to know it that bad anyways. "It would be great! Arigatou, Suzuhara-san!"

"You're welcome." I stopped. "Where's Tamayo?"

"I think... She left us," Suzuhara said.

_'Damn, she did that on purpise'_

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

'_Okay, I can do this. I really can.'_ I stepped forward. _'Just move my hands, touch it, and...'_

"Ding dong!" the bell rang.

"Matte!" I heard a girl's voice from inside of the house. "Ah! Konnichiwa, Kotarou-chan! I just finished making lunch for you!"

"K-k-konichiwa Suzuhara-san..." I said, looking at her nervously. She looked so cute with the short-sleeved shirt and the long black skirt.

"Kotarou-chan? Are you coming?" Suzuhara asked.

"Ah... Hai..." I came in, then followed Suzuhara, She stopped suddenly.

"Why don't we eat lunch first, Kotarou-chan? If we don't, the meal's going to get cold."

"Sure, why not?" I answered, walking behind her to the dining room.

She sat down at the chair and told me to sit, too. I did. "Umm... I don't know if you like this or not, but here it is anyways."

"Wow, spaghetti!" I said when I saw what the meal was. "it looks good!" She blushed.

"W-well... It's the first time I ever cook this, so gomen ne if it doesn't taste good..."

"It's okay, I really want to try Suzuhara-san's cooking anyways. Well, itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu..." she said.

It was the most delicious meal I'd ever eaten in my entire life. I don't know if it was because the food really tasted good, or it was because Suzuhara was the one who cooked it. Well, I think it was because of both reasons...

"How was it, Kotarou-chan?"

"I-i-it was delicious, S-S-S-Suzuhara-san..." I said, blushing. Her face flushed, too.

"A-arigatou..."

We fell silent, I didn't know how long it was, but then she broke it, "Um, Kotarou-chan, don't you think we should start doing the assignment?"

"The assignment, ah yes, I almost forgot about it" _'Because you look so beautiful today... Argh!! Stop thinking of these things! It's driving me crazy!'_

"My room is upstairs, let's go."

"Hai," I followed her. When we reached her room, I suddenly realized something. 'Oh my God! We're actually alone in the same roof?!? Why didn't I realize it earlier? Argh!'

"Kotarou-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh, n-n-no, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"N-n-nothing important," I answered, blushing.

"Well... Okay..." she took some piece of paper and put it on the desk. "So, I don't understand this. The part when they do the photosynthesis..." Suzuhara sat closer to me, pointing to the question she didn't understand. I blushed deeply, and she flushed, too. I wonder if it meant she liked me?

"Um... I think they use the carbon dioxide instead of oxygen when they do photosynthesis, but I don't know what else they need to do it. Do you have any books we can use, Suzuhara-san?"

"Ah, hai! I read it while I was cooking the spaghetti, so it probably still in the dining room."

"Let's go get it then."

We went out from her room. I thought of something Tamayo said on the phone last night, _"Tomorrow's gonna be perfect to confess your love!" but is this a really a good time? Let's give it a try..._

"S-s-s--Suzuhara-san?" I called her nervously.

"Yeah?"

We stepped to the stairs.

"Listen, I-I-I have... Um.... Something to ask you" I took a deep breath. "I..."

"Kotarou-chan, watch your st-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I fell down from the stairs. She tried to catch me, but she, too, fell. I didn't know what happened next, but a couple of seconds after that, I felt her lips on mine. We both stared at each other for a long, long time, until she finally broke the kiss.

"I... I... I... G-gomen ne... Kotarou... Kotarou-chan... I.... I didn't..." she looked down, trying to hide her bright red face from me.

I looked away. I felt my face was hot, and I bet it was even redder than Suzuhara's.

"N-no... I should be the one who say sorry... G-gomen..."

We fell silent again. _'Oh my God!__ Oh my God! Oh my God! We just kissed! Oh my God, I can't believe that happened... I hope this is no a dream...' I thought. __'Wait... Should I now say it to her? That I... love her?'_

"S-s-s-Suzuhara-san... I'm sorry I didn't finish what I wanted to say..."

"W-what is it.... K-kotarou-chan?" she asked nervously.

_'Here goes nothing'_ I took a deep breath. "Suzuhara-san... From now on, I want to call you 'Misaki'..."

"Huh? W-what?"

"I-it's because..." I stopped, tried to gather all of my braveness to say it. "I... love you..." I said, blushing like hell. She looked surprised. Her face was ten shades of red, and it seemed that she couldn't speak anymore. "I-I understand.... You probably like someone else... Gomen ne to say such a-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because she moved close to me and kissed me.

"I love you too..."

-The End-

What do you think? Plz review!


End file.
